


The Breakup

by MadSeason (naive_wanderer)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Gen, Hair Braiding, former KanayaVriska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naive_wanderer/pseuds/MadSeason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little hard to get over a moirallegiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momatoes/gifts).



> I tried to give them a sense of distance; enjoy!


End file.
